The Outsider
by TheSarcasticAngel
Summary: Rin Durin. That's her name. Frerin's daughter, Thorin's niece and Fili's and Kili's cousin. Life? Like living in hell. After her father died, she escaped from her people and lived in a human village. But after many years, Gandalf comes to her and seeks her help in an adventure. Little did she know she would meet her 'family' again. Once the Outsider always the Outsider.DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Hello my dear readers!**

**I just want to tell you that I probably change some minor things and add something of my own. Nothing big though! Also I warn you that there WILL be swearing.**

**This first chapter is kind of sad but it won't be in the future!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_-Rin, 16 years old-_

"Look! There she is!"

"Hah! Trying to hide her hideous face with a hood! Pathetic!"

"Freak!"

Rin groaned when she passed them, all the while trying to hide her face from them, even though they already saw her. This was not new for her. Ever since other children noticed that she looked more like a human than a dwarf, she became an outcast. An outsider.

You see, she didn't have the beginning of a beard or even extra hair like all the other children in her age did. It was _unnatural._ It has never happened before! That's why it doesn't matter that she is royalty, they started to hate her for being different.

Luckily she had her father, Frerin by her side. He didn't care that she was different. He loved her deeply. And Rin loved him too. Her aunt Dis, Uncle Thorin and cousins Fili and Kili, were okay but they were nothing compared to her father.

Sadly her mother, Melvira died when giving birth to her. That means, she never had a mother or siblings. That's why her father was so important to her. He was her everything.

She is many times told by her father and others who knew her, that she looked just like her. With her orange hair, slender face and body and her beautiful green eyes. In fact, she looked nothing like her father or uncle does.

Rin finally got away from the other children and headed for his father who should be in the only palace of the dwarf village. Her home. She had heard stories about Erebor, the magnificent dwarf kingdom which should be her home and not this little dwarf village, built for only dwarves, after Erebor was destroyed. And it would have been, if Smaug hadn't come and claimed it.

Sure they managed to win Moria's battle but with great loss. Not only her grand-grandfather Thror was killed and grandfather Thrain was either killed or taken captive, but hundreds and hundreds of dwarves were also killed in the process. That's why they didn't live in there. It was too much pain for them. Of course there still lived other dwarves, but not the line of Durin. We lived in here.

Rin finally arrived to the palace and saw many people, but not her father in there. Where was he? She searched from many rooms, but just couldn't find him. Then she saw someone else who could know where he is.

"Uncle!" she said when she reached him. Thorin turned, looked down and saw his little niece standing next to his legs. "Yes, Rin? Something in mind?" he asked and settled down to her level smiling.

"Do you know where father is?" she asked and just then she could hear him shout to her behind her. With a smile coming to her face, she turned and ran to Frerin's arms. He embraced his little daughter and nodded to Thorin in greeting.

"And what have you done today, my dear? Did you play with Fili and Kili?" he asked while looking down at her. Rin shook her head and pouted, "No, but I got bullied again by other children. Will they ever stop it dad? It hurts hearing what they say about me..."

Frerin also settled down like his big brother had, and answered, "Yes my dear, it will stop, but right now you have to be strong. Can you promise me that you will be stong?" she nodded with teary eyes. "Yes dad, I promise. And can you promise that you will never leave me alone?" Frerin also nodded and looked at her answering,

"Yes my dear, I promise."

_-Two weeks later-_

Rin was pacing in her room. Her father and uncle had been called for help by some other dwarves in trouble. Orcs had attacked them and they needed more people.

She had tried to stop her father from going, but it was his duty to help. They had been gone for a week already and she feared the worst.

_*Knock Knock*_

She ran for her door immediately hoping beyond hope that it was his father. But when she opened it, she saw her uncle instead. He was badly bruised and covered in blood. She was still so small so she of course stepped away from him in fear of blood and so.

"Rin! I have something to tell you..." he started with a pained expression in his face.

"Where's my dad? Where is he?" she asked, now totally scared of the answer. And she was right because Thorin then said,

"Rin... Your father... My little brother... Is dead..." tears were now forming in her eyes. Dead? Impossible! But he had jus-just... "He was killed by an orc in the battle. I couldn't save him..." he continued.

What had she done to deserve this? Not only was her mother long dead, her father now joined her. And she was just 16! A child! Her last words were, before she fainted from the shock,

"But he promised..."

* * *

**If you liked, review and favourite! Should I continue? :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	2. Escaping

**Hello again!**

**I did a quick update for you! Hope you:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-**_Few_ _days_ _later_-

Fili and Kili were in front of Rin's room. They would have went inside to comfort her, but she had locked her door. She didn't let anyone inside. She didn't even answer anybody. Only thing you could hear from her room, was crying. It never stopped.

"Rin! Please! Open this door and we'll bring you some food!" Kili begged. She hadn't eaten for days...

"Cousin, we know how you feel! We have lost our father too! Even though uncle Frerin isn't here anymore, you have to eat!" Fili joined in. Still no answer. After an hour, they left, leaving the food next to her door so she could eat if she wanted.

But Rin didn't eat. She was in pain. Her heart hurt so much and she continued to cry until there were no tears left. And then continued again when there were. Luckily, there was a bathroom in her room so she could there. She even drank water sometimes. But didn't eat.

She became even more slender thus making her look even more one of the race of men. A human. But she didn't care anymore. Right now, she just wanted to join her father and die.

Then came a night when Thorin decided to go see his niece. He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when he got no answer. He heard her still crying. So young, so much in pain.

"Rin. Can you please open the door? I have something to tell you." he asked. No answer. Thorin took a key from his pocket which opened any lock of any room in the palace. The door clicked open and he stepped inside.

There she was. Lying in the bed under the sheets. Rin lifted her sheets a little and saw Thorin coming her way. He sat beside her and looked at her.

"Rin. I know how you feel. I lost my father too. But _this_ has to stop." he motioned at the bed and her wet cheeks. She just went back under her sheets. Thorin lifted it though so he could see her and said,

"I talked to Frerin just when he was dying and I promised him, I would take care of you. And I will keep that promise. Your not alone, Rin." he said, wiping her tears away from her cheeks and continued, "I will be your guardian now. I'll protect you now."

Rin was shocked. Did he think he could replace her father? Her father who she had loved more than anything. Thorin was her uncle, NOT her father. She wouldn't allow him.

Then she decided it. She would leave this place and people and she would NEVER return. Rin didn't care that she was too little to survive alone. She had to get out of here. And she would. Tonight.

Thorin talked to her a little more without her saying a word, then he left. Good... She needed to pack her things and eat too. She packed some clothes, water, and all the food she could find. She also opened her dresser and took her necklace which her father had given her for her sixteenth-birthday. He said it had belonged to her mother, Melvira.

Now she waited for night to come and when it did, she went quietly to the door which had never guards guarding it. She, Fili and Kili had found it a few years ago. It was a secret door which led outside to the woods.

She managed to get out from the palace, then village without any problems. Nobody even noticed her leaving. With a final glance back, she entered to the woods, and made a promise to herself,

She would NEVER come back.

* * *

**If you liked and want more, favourite, review or follow! :)**

**I would love to hear what you think! ;)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	3. Gandalf

**Hi!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_-Present- _

_-Rin 55-years old-_

It was already late evening and most of the people were sleeping. Not Rin though, she was in an inn. Normally she too would have gone to her bed already in her own little house, but not tonight. Tonight she was staying the night in the inn. Why? Because she had lost her little house earlier that day.

Apparently, the moment you can't pay your rent of the house anymore, you lose it. Groaning she checked how much she had coins left and let another groan come out of her mouth. Not much. She could pay for her room and some food tonight, but it wasn't enough to pay for tomorrow's.

What she did for a job wasn't very victorious. If there was an orc or wild animal somewhere near, she would go and kill it with her bow. That's her job. Unfortunately, these cases didn't occur very often. And she wasn't even the only one who would go for it.

Why not just change the job? Because she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't cook, couldn't clean or didn't want to get married.

She remembered when she came here. She was so little. (She still was in dwarf terms). People took pity on her and offered a place to live and also gave her food. But that stopped when she was old enough to start practising with the bow. They had their own problems and families to look after.

And because she had lived there nearly 39-years, they noticed that she aged differently. Not like a human would, what they first thought she was. They started to somewhat ignore her. No more pitying the girl without family.

Of course she knew her family had searched for her. Asked about her and left pictures of her. They even set a HUGE reward for the one who would return her. She knew this, because one time when she had travelled, she saw her own face in a paper slip.

None had found her though, for she always wore a hood, which covered her face. And the village she was living in was so far from her family, that they didn't even know about it. It was a rather small one.

Now she was pretty sure they thought she was dead. It has been so long, that they possibly couldn't think she was alive anymore.

Rin paid for her room and ordered some food. When it came, she thanked and digged in. Half way through it, she noticed someone sitting next to her. That's weird. People usually _avoid _her.

Slowly, she turned to look who it was. It was none other than Gandalf the Gray.

"Hello Rin. Long time no see. What a lovely young lady you have become." he smiled. She smiled too.

"Gandalf. It's good to see you again! How are you?"

Rin had met Gandalf a few days after she had escaped in the woods. It turned out, that she didn't have enough food with her and would have died if Gandald hadn't helped her. He had been the one to bring her here. She owed him her life.

"I'm fine, my child. In fact, I came to look for you. I knew you would be here." he said and ordered some food and drink for himself.

"And what, the Great Wizard Gandalf would need from me?" she asked, now getting curious. He smiled again,

"What would you say, about coming with me for an adventure?" Rin frowned.

"An adventure? Never been in one of those. Why would you want me coming with you? I have no experience and I don' even like sleeping in the woods..." It was really uncomfortable. Just not her thing.

"My child, I want you just because of that. You are in need of an adventure. Believe me when I say, you are suited for this one."

"And what would our destination be?"

"I can't tell you that yet. You'll find out later. But will you come with me, Rin?" he asked and thanked for the food when it came. Rin sighed. Guess she doesn't exactly have a choice. No coins or home.

"Fine, Gandalf. I will come. But only, because you saved me back then and I want to repay for it." he laughed softly at my answer. I continued, "And please don't call me 'my child' anymore. I hope you understand..."

He nodded in understanding. "Deal. I have to go after I have eated, so I will give you some instructions now. You will go to Hobbiton. I will leave a mark on one of the doors in there and you have to find it and go there. If you don't know where Hobbiton is, here's a map. You have to be there in a week from now. It will take around six days or so to reach it if you walk, so I suggest that you leave in the morning. Any questions?"

"Umm... No, but could you give me some coins so I can buy food and other things for the journey. You see, I'm kind of low on coins at the moment."

"Yes, here you go." he said taking a small bag of coins from his pocket, handing it to her. "Buy what you need and keep the rest."

Rin smiled. "Thank you. I owe you, again"

After Gandalf had left she went to her room, but couldn't fell asleep. So many thoughts were in her mind.

What was the meaning of the adventure? Would she die? Would they have to face many dangers? Why Hobbiton? Will someone from there come with them? Would she have to sleep in the forest every night? Hope not...

Finally she fell asleep. Never would she have guessed what would wait for her in Hobbiton...

* * *

**Review! I want to hear what you think! Thank you!**

**Next time we will see the dwarves! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	4. Big mistake

**Hi!**

**I want to thank all those who have favourited, followed or reviewed! I really appreciate it! :) Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin was tired._ Really _tired. She had been walking for nearly six days straight. Only stopped for eating, sleeping or asking directions if someone came upon her. Let's just say, she isn't the best person to read a map. She hated navigation!

And let's not even talk about her back! It bloody hurt from sleeping in a hard ground every night. She just wasn't really fond of nature. That's it.

Today was the day when she should reach Hobbiton. It was already a night, but she was still in the woods. Hoping beyond hope, she wasn't lost. Knowing her luck, she probably was.

What would Gandalf say if Rin was late? He didn't tell the exact time so she hoped, she wasn't. Then she noticed, that on her right was a path leading down. Please let it be to Hobbiton!

Rin followed it and surprisingly, came to a beautiful green place full of cute looking houses. Was this Hobbiton?

She took a glimpse at her map confused. Then a little man, (shorter than her) passed her while looking at her oddly. She also noticed that he didn't have any shoes on. He had big and hairy feet.

_Weird._ Usually you wear shoes when your outside... And what's with the feet?!

Gathering her courage she said, "Hello! Can you help me? Is this the Hobbiton?" the man stopped walking, turning to her wholly. "No, not yet. You just entered the Shire. Hobbiton in one of the villages in it and it's placed in the middle of the Shire. Just keep walking straight and you'll find it." and then he left. Clearly wanting to get away from her, like _she_ was the weird one.

Sighing, she did what he said and continued straight. When she thought, she was somewhat in the middle of the Shire, she confirmed it by asking from another little man. The answer was yes.

Smiling, she congratulated herself for finding it. Then she realized that she would have to find the mark on one of the doors, Gandalf was talking about. Smile fading now. There was a lot of doors...

Well, better get to work. Rin walked around Hobbiton, staring each and every one of the doors, there was. No mark. After an hour, her stomach started ro rumble. Great! Now she was hungry! Hungry _and _tired.

She stopped and looked around once again. Where did she not look yet? Then she noticed a little path leading to a hill. How had she not noticed that?

Annoyed now, she walked along it and found a green door with a dwarfish mark on it. D_warfish?! _Did Gandalf put it in there so she would knew where to go? She was a dwarf so it was a logical possibility.

Shrugging, she walked to it and when she got near it, she freezed. There was a lot of noise coming from there. Which meant, there was more people than just one or two.

So... She wasn't the only one who was joining Gandalf on his quest. Why didn't he just tell her? Now she was getting suspicious.

More noise came from there and she started to hesitate. She didn't like people very much and if they were gonna go to this adventure, she didn't want to go.

No! She already promised Gandalf! She couldn't betray him after all he had done for her! She owed him big time.

So Rin quickly ringed the bell next to the door before she could change her mind.

Big mistake.

The noise died down immediately. Now she was getting nervous! Great! Then she heard someone's steps getting closer to the door.

The door was opened and there, staring at her was another little man without any shoes on and he had the same feet like the other did. This one had a sand-brown hair and big blue eyes which were staring at her confused.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" he asked politely while frowning at her.

"Yes actually. Is Gandalf here? He asked me to come here..." the little man's eyes were wide open now. He turned to look behind him. Then Gandalf appeared beside him. Smiling he said,

"So you finally got here? I have been waiting for you! Come in, come in!" he stepped aside, letting her in. She smiled and pulled her hood down while entering and asking,

"Is there any food, Gandalf? I'm starvi-." stopping at mid-sentence when she saw the people standing in the hallway. There was more than ten of them. They were all staring at her. And worstly, they were _dwarves_.

Gandalf came to stand next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder while saying,

"Well, I thought a while ago that you deserved to know that she was, in fact very much alive. I thought and still do, that it is time for a much needed family reunion. I present you: Rin Durin, the lost princess, has now been found." he smiled to them while Rin stared at him in horror. How could he?! How could he do this to her?!

The dwarves all stared at her dumbfounded and shocked. She was all ready to run for the door and leave this place forever, but Gandalf had a dead grip on her shoulder, keeping her there. All of the sudden, two quite young dwarf men came to hug her with full force. She even fell down to the floor.

Fili and Kili. Her cousins.

She was shocked and didn't move when they hugged her, murmuring her name and asking if she really was there. She didn't answer. She just wanted to leave.

Then someone else ripped Fili and Kili off of her, hoisting her up and hugged her too in a bear hug.

Thorin. Her uncle.

While they all were happy now at seeing her, she knew that that would change soon. They would get angry at her for leaving and start asking questions. Surely, they wouldn't let her out of their sight anymore.

And she wasn't planning on staying there long because of that. She would leave before they knew what was happening.

* * *

**Review! Follow! Favourite! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	5. Make a run for it!

**Hello!**

**Thanks again for the reviews, favourites and follows! Keep them coming! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin released Rin from the hug, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking at her in awe. It's been like 39 years since they last met and she could see the dwarves looking at her in awe too. They really thought she was dead...

"Rin... I can't believe this." Thorin said and tightened his grip on her shoulders, "How is this possible? How can you be still alive? After all these years..."

Rin didn't say anything. Just stared at the floor. Then she felt something change in Thorin. She took a glimpse at him and then quickly stared at the floor again. His eyes were getting stormy and he was seriously getting angry. Just like she predicted.

Without warning, he started to yell, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD_! Now his grip tightened even more and it was hurting her. Still she didn't answer. What could she say?

Gandalf came to them and pulled Thorin away from her, "Thorin! There is no need to shout! Or do you want to scare her so she can leave again?" Thorin didn't answer, but the look on his face told enough. Gandalf continued,

"Everyone needs to calm down and let Rin speak for herself." Gandalf turned to look at her. What?! He can't be serious! What would she say? 'Sorry, but I didn't want to see any of you ever again and still don't so I better just go now.' Instead she said,

"There is nothing to talk about." Thorin or anyone else for that, didn't seem to like her answer. Kili said,

"Nothing to talk about? Are you serious?!" She looked at him with cold eyes.,

"Yes, nothing to talk about so, I think I just..." then she did something _very _stupid. She made a run for the door, immediately when nobody was near it and when nobody was touching her. Several shouts were heard, but she didn't stop to look. Just sprinted to the door as fast as she could.

Surprisingly, she got the door open before any of them reached her and the next thing she knew, she was running with full sprint down the path where she had came from. The scary thing was, she could hear _many _shouts screaming at her to stop and _many _thundering running steps with it.

Taking a glimpse over her shoulder at them, made her run even faster. It was like all of the dwarves decided to come to chase her. That many there was. And what's even worse, it seemed like they were gaining on her. She was more than happy, that she had always been a fast runner. It certainly helped now!

"Lass!

"Get her!"

"Rin, stop!"

"Come back here!"

Those shouts were really scaring her now. What if they catched her? What would they do to her? NO! She woudn't let them catch her!

The path ended and now she was where she guessed, most of the houses where. Those little men and women, mostly men, who where still outside this late, had their mouths wide open and terrified looks on their face. A young girl chased by a huge number of dwarves. Guess it's not a every day sight.

The dwarves continued to shout to her and Rin noticed how many people opened their windows to look what the Hell was happening in their peaceful village. Well, not so peaceful anymore.

How could she get rid of the dwarves? How?! She had no idea. Taking another look behind her, she noticed that none of them even looked tired. Clearly the had run before.

She met Thorin's eyes for a second and then looked away from him quickly, continuing running. Let's just say, he didn't look very happy. Unsurprisingly, he was in the front with some other dwarf who was really scary-looking with his bald-head, tattoes and menacing look.

Apparently, they weren't going to give up. Just continued to chase her. She needed to mislead them. Or something! Anything!

"You can't get away from us!"

"We're gaining on her!"

"Come on!"

Oh, Mahal NO! They will get her! They will!

Then she noticed a tree. Even though it was pretty high, it looked really fragile, like it was going to fall down or break if someone tried to climb it. So, with last hope, she sprinted to it and started carefully climbing.

The dwarves shouted, when she continued to climb. Luckily it seemed to bear her weight. Yes!

"What are you doing?!"

"Get back here!"

"Come down, NOW!"

She was grinning now, she made it! Hah! Take that! Rin stopped climbing and went to sit on one of the branches. Then she just looked curiously at the dwraves. What would they do now?

They were murmuring to each other in some kind of circle. Some of them pointed to the tree and to her furiously. Then Kili decided to do something stupid. Just like she had done, he started climbing to the tree to get her. Really stupid move.

The fragile tree couldn't take his weight and so he fell down when one of the branches snapped. _Thump! _

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he said when he got up. Looking at her angrily she just grinned.

"How are we going to get her down? The tree can't take our weight!" some old looking dwarf with white hair said. Thorin glared at her furiously and said,

"Rin. I suggest you come down immediately before I really get angry." she couldn't bare his glare, instead she looked around her. The little people still stared at them and there was even more of them than a moment ago.

How did this all happen?

Her stomach growled again and then she realized it. She was trapped in here without food. She had left her things in the little man's home when she had pulled her hood away. No food, water _or_ bathroom.

How stupid is she?!

"Gandalf!" one of the dwarves shouted and she looked down at them. Gandalf had arrived to them and was looking between her and them. The dwarves were talking to him, pointing at her.

Oh no!

Gandalf sighed, came to the tree and knocked at it three times with his staff. Nothing happened for a while. Then she felt it. It was like the tree wanted to get rid of her. Immediately.

It started swinging back and forth, rigt and left. Was Gandalf trying to kill her?! She tried to get a good grip of the tree but with no luck. She heard the dwarves shouting when she fell down.

But not on the ground. No. She fell right to the berry bush next to the tree, all the while screaming bloody murder.

When she looked up, she saw several face of the dwarves. First worried, but then it changed to anger. And there was nowhere to run anymore.

Mahal help her now!

* * *

**Any thoughts, hopes or ideas? :D**

** What did you think of this 'make a run for it!'? :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	6. Unbelievable

**Hello!**

**I just want to inform you, that Rin speaks more like the race of men would than a dwarf. She has lived so long with them so it kind of left as a habit.**

**Thanks again for reviews and so! I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't pretty, when Rin was dragged back to the little man's home. Of course she _tried _to get away again, but the dwarves had learned their lesson. It was like she was a dangerous criminal!

"Let go of me! I can walk just fine by myself!" she hissed at both Thorin and... Dwalin was it? Whatever.

"Apparently you can't! I can't believe you! Your just making things worse for yourself!" Thorin growled right back. She looked away angrily.

Why did she have to get caught? Oh, that's right! Because of Gandalf! He was the reason why she was here in the first place. And now when she tried to get away, he was the one who got her down from the tree. Right now, she owed him nothing!

"Bilbo! Open the door!" Kili shouted. They had (finally) reached the little man's or apparently 'Bilbo's' home. Bilbo opened the door and she saw him looking at her curiosly. Then she was pushed inside.

"Lock the door so she doesn't try to escape again." Thorin said, leading her along the hallway to a room with a long table.

The dwarves gathered around it after Thorin situated himself in the end of the table, bringing Rin to sit in his right side. Great...

"What?! Can't I just go?" she inquired and looked at Gandalf who was opposite her, "If you even think, I'm going to go on this adventure anymore, your greatly mistaken."

Gandalf went to answer but Kili beat to him, "And if _you _even think, we're just going to let you go after we finally found you, your greatly mistaken." they then had a staring contest .

"Enough!", Thorin shouted, "Gandalf, please continue on what you were saying before _this_ happened." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yes. As I was saying before, I have something for you." he said, taking a key from his pocket. Thorin stared at it in awe, eyes wide.

"How did you come by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain., for safe-keeping. It is yours now." handing the key to Thorin. Rin didn't even now what they were going to do. Why did they need a key?

"If there is a key," Fili started, "There must be a door."

...Really Fili?!

"These ruins speak of a lower passage way in the lower halls." Gandalf said while pointing at the map.

"There's another way in!" Kili exclaimed.

Wow, her cousins didn't get any brighter while she was gone.

"Well, if we can find it," the white haired dwarf, Balin?, stated, "dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"The answer is hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others who can," Gandalf says, "The task I have in mind will require a great amount of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" some young looking dwarf pipes up. Well Rin doesn't excatly have the right to say that... She is just 55-years old...

"Hmm... And good one too, an expert I'd imagine." Bilbo says, looking at the map. The dwarves look at him expectantly.

"And are you?" someone asks. Bilbo looks at them startled,

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" someone with a trumpet thing in his ear thriumps happily. The dwarves laugh.

"Me? No, no, no," Bilbo stutters, looking horrified, "No! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Well, I have, Rin thinks while watching the scene quietly. What's going on?

"I'm afraid, I have to agree with Mr. Baggins," the old dwarf speaks, "He's hardly burglar material." At this Bilbo nods happily with him.

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folk, who can neither fight nor fend themselves." Dwalin intervenes. The dwarves start to loudly agree or disagree with him and it's a chaos. Then Gandalf stands up and the room darkens,

"ENOUGH! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is," everyone becomes quiet and sits down if they were standing, "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose," Gandalf sits down again, the light on the room coming back, "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage!"

A hobbit huh? Never heard of them... Wait a minute... A dragon?! What is this adventure about?!

Thorin and Gandalf stare each other for a second and then Thorin says, "Fine. We're doing this your way. Balin, give them the contract." ...Them?

"Thorin. I'm not going on this adventure of yours if you meant by 'them' me and Bilbo."

Thorin turns to her, "Rin. I have no choice. I'm not going to let you leave us again. By coming to this quest is how we can watch you. Your so young... I'm not going to let you go alone. And that's final."

"I don't even know what we're going to do on this 'quest'!"

"We're going to claim back Erebor from Smaug."

"... WHAT?! That's what the dragon meant? Smaug?! It's a suicide mission!" she yells angrily.

There's no way thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard can claim it back! Thirteen, because she is NOT coming!

"It is NOT a suicide mission!," Thorin yells right back at her, "Your going, so I suggest you start preparing. The door is locked so don't even try to escape again. We leave early in the morning." and with that, he's gone.

Unbelievable... Unbelievable!

"I need food!" Rin finally shouts and angrily makes her way to find some, even steps over unconscious Bilbo, who just fainted for some reason. Everyone else just stares after her.

* * *

**Reviews are highly welcomed! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	7. Nice try

**Hi!**

**I think it's easier to write this in Rin's POV. So yeah I'm just going to do that. Maybe in someone else's too sometimes. But mainly Rin's!**

**Also I inform you, that in this story the race of men know words like Hell, shit and fuck, because it's really hard to find some suitable curse words for Rin. Hope you don't mind!**

**Thank you for reading this far!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"_Far over the misty mountains cold..._

_To dungeons deep and caverns old.._

_We must away ere break of day..._

_To seek the pale enchanted gold."_

Great. And now he's singing! What a mood changer...

I was still looking for food when I heard Thorin starting to sing. And now they all are singing. Ugh.

I left the room I was in and went to another. There I saw Bilbo Baggins sitting in an armchair with a tea cup in his hands. He lifted his head when I arrived.

"Hey. I know I didn't make a good first impression, but I'm really hungry and I would like to eat something. Do you have any food left?"

Bilbo nods and says, "That's okay. Yes, I actually have a little bread left if you would like that. I can get it for you." he stands up. I nod my head in thanks.

"Cousin!" Fili and Kili run next to me with smiles on their face. Ugh, not now...

"What do you want?"

"You don't even know everybody's names yet! Come!" they start to drag me away.

"I think I'll survive without knowing. Right now, I need my bread!" they don't listen to me. Of course they don't.

"Okay, so there's Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. The rest you already know." Kili says, while Fili points every dwarf when their name is called.

"Rin? Your bread." Bilbo says behind us. Finally! With a smile I thank him and start eating like a wild animal. Of course, Thorin has to come to ruin it.

"Rin. Have you prepared for the journey? You should go to sleep, as I said, we leave early." he says while walking in our way.

"If you think you can boss me around and decide when _I _go to sleep, your wrong." I say, finishing my bread. I see he starts to get angry again, so I just turn my back on them and leave the room. Luckily they don't follow.

Maybe I should go to sleep... My back still hurts and I am even more tired after the running.

I come to a cozy room where is a fireplace. I can't help but grin. Perfect!

Opening a dresser, I find some nice looking blankets and pull them out. Then I situate myself near the fireplace, putting a couple blankets on the floor and one over me. Wow. I don't even need a bed or a sofa! This is so much better than sleeping in a forest!

Before I know it, I drift to much needed sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, all I know is that it isn't morning yet. It's still dark outside.

What? Why did I wake up? Looking around me, I realize that I'm not the only one in this room. Three figures are lying in the floor next to me. Surprised, I get up and try to see who they are.

Kili, Fili and Thorin.

Really? Why are they here? This is NOT some kind of a family meeting! Can't I get a little alone time? I'm not used to people sleeping next to me!

With a huff, I stand up, gather my blankets and leave the room. Fine. I'm finding another room.

I quietly walk around in Bilbo's home, trying to find a suitable room for myself to sleep again. But every time I come to a nice room, I see some of the dwarves already there, sleeping. Actually, I don't even have to go inside the room, because I can hear their snoring. Believe me, it's very loud...

When I think I have already gone over all of the rooms, I find a door in the end of the house. What's even better, when I open it, I see it's a bedroom. There's a bed!

Grinning like mad, I close the door, lock it when I notice that it can be locked, and jump on the bed.

With a smile on my face, I soon fell asleep again.

* * *

I wake up to the voices behind my door. Groggily I sit up on my bed and listen to what the Hell is going on again.

"I can't find her!"

"Did she manage to escape when we slept?"

"No, we're not leaving before we find her! She's somewhere here! I know she is!"

"Everybody, continue looking!"

Oh, it seems they are looking for me. Maybe I should open the door and let them know I'm here.

Wait a second... If I stay here, and they don't find me, does that mean they will go without me to that suicide quest and after that, I can leave too?

Grinning, I lay down on the bed again while looking at the ceiling. I hardly found this room, so I hope they are stupid enough to NOT find this. Of course Bilbo knows about this room, but I don't think he is going to go on this quest. Speaking of the hobbit,

"What are you doing?! You woke me up this early even though I'm not coming with you." he shouts.

This I wanna hear! I jump from the bed and walk to the door, pressing my ear against it so I can hear them better.

"Well, the only one you can blame is Rin. She's missing!" someone declaims. I just snicker.

"Missing? What do you mean she's missing?" Bilbo asks.

"When we woke up, she was nowhere in sight." Thorin says angrily.

"Well, have you looked everywhere? Kitchen, living room, spare room-"

"What spare room?"

Oh, no! Please don't tell me this is...

"Oh, it's in the end of the house. I'll show you."

Well, shit!

Then I heard steps coming in this way. They are coming here! Why do I have such a bad luck? I back off from the door when I hear them just behind it. Then someone tries to open it.

"That's weird... I didn't lock it..."

"Rin! She's in there!" Kili shouts to the others. Then I hear cheering from the dwarves.

"Lads! Come here! She's in the spare room!" Balin shouts. More steps coming this way.

Maybe I should surrender before something _bad_ happens... Naaah!

"Lass! Open the door! We know you are there!" Dwalin shouts.

What to do, what to do... Oh, right! Maybe if I pretend I was sleeping this whole time, they are not so angry!

With that, I dive back to the bed, pulling the sheets over me. My back is meeting the door.

I hear Bilbo saying something about a key to unlock every door in his house and the next thing I know, the door opened. I quickly closed my eyes shut and pretended to sleep.

"There!" Fili says and the dwarves are suddenly standing beside the bed. Now I pretend to wake up.

"What? What are you doing? Is everything alright?" I yawned. They look at me suspiciously.

"You were sleeping the whole time we were looking for you?" Bofur asks, clearly not believing me. I put my fake confused look on,

"You were looking for me?"

Of course Thorin has to ruin everything, "Nice try, Rin. You will regret this later."

"How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Review! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	8. Farewell freedom!

**Hello again!**

**Thanks for reading this far! I hope you like this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Ugh! Can you stop it? I already said no. Is it too hard for you to understand?"

"Rin. I'm not asking you. Besides, this wouldn't have to happen if you hadn't tried to escape yesterday _or_ disappeared in the morning. I told you, you would regret this later!"

"But Thorin! I don't want to ride with _you_! I want my own pony if you force me to go with you to this suicide mission!"

"It's not a suicide mission!"

There we were. All ready to go on this suicide mission, except that Thorin decided that I should ride with him, Kili and Fili in turns. Starting with him. Their reasons were, that I was too short to ride a pony (which I'm not) and that I couldn't escape if I didn't have my own pony. Pretty good reason... Damn...

"Okay, okay! But can I start with Kili or Fili? You see, I don't want to be any near you at the moment." I smiled sweetely. Or any moment at all...

"Fine," he growled. "Ride with Fili first."

I smiled and made my way over to him. Luckily, he had heard the whole converstation so he didn't question, just lifted me to his pony. Fili came to sit in front of me. Then we were off.

Wait.. Where is the hobbit? I thought he would come. Frowning, I looked around me and surprisingly, found him riding in the back of the company. So he did come...

For hours we rode in the forest, not seeing anything else but, well...trees. I wondered where excatly we were heading for. If they force me to come with them, the least they could do was to tell me about these things. I hate being clueless.

Several hours later, it was night falling and we arrived to the Bree. Bree! And I thought we would be sleeping in the forest! Thank Mahal!

We entered some inn called, Prancing Pony. Thorin went ahead to rent some rooms, while the left of us ordered some food. Maybe I could take my chances again and try to sneak out tonight. Third time lucky, right?

The company was being extremely loud and many people in the inn, were staring at us. I would be more than happy to move to another table and eat alone, but I was sitting next to Dwalin and Gloin. I'm not self-destructive, okay? I'm sure they wouldn't be very happy if I tried to leave...

"Alright," Thorin said when he finally came back, "I've rented the rooms for us. Same family members go to the same room. Bilbo can go with Oin and Gloin for the first room, Gandalf can go with Balin and Dwalin for the second, Ori, Dori and Nori for the third, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur for the fourth and Fili, Kili, Rin and I go for the last room."

Just my luck... How am I going to escape if Thorin is in the same room? Yup, there's no way I'm that good!

"I need to use the bathroom." I abruptly said while already standing up.

"Don't take too long." Thorin says.

This would be perfect if the outside door would be where the bathrooms are but nooo... It's of course on the other side of the inn.

I make it there without any problems, but I can't say the same thing when I leave it. Just when I was heading back to our table, someone graps my hand and pulls me against his chest.

"What do we have here? A pretty lady all by herself?" he drunkenly whispers in my ear.

I am no damsel in distress, so I just turn around and punch the man in the face with my still free arm. He lets a surprised shout of pain and graps his hands around his now broken nose. He looks at me surprised, but then it turns to anger. Before I have time to react, he slaps me soundly in the face. The slap is hard enough to make me yelp and fall to the floor. If people silenced when he first had shouted, now it was dead silence. Even the dwarves had turned to look what was going on.

My cheek was hurting really badly. I didn't see anything for a while, only stars. My hearing though, was still perfectly fine so I heard the shouts coming from the dwarves.

Some of the dwarves were trying to help me, while the others, I think, were beating the man who had slapped me. When I finally could see again, I saw the man on the floor, not too far away from me. He had many bruises on his face and he was bleeding pretty badly. Clearly unconscious too. Serves him right...

"Rin, are you okay?" Fili and Kili ask me, but I can't answer yet. I just hold me cheek in pain. Do they not realize that I need something cold for my cheek? Idiots!

"Help the lass to her room. Oin can take a look at it there." Balin suggests. The people in the inn are still looking at us and I'm really uncomfortable with all the attention on me. I nod at Balin's suggestion.

"Oin, follow me, the rest of you can continue eating." Thorin says and picks me up in his arms. Now I'm definitely uncomfortable.

We reached our room and Thorin sets me down while Oin closes the door. It doesn't take long for Oin to tend my cheek and before I know it, I'm left alone with Thorin. Great. Still clutching my cheek with a wet cold cloth, I look at him expectantly. Any second now, he starts to ask questions...

"What happened? Why did that man slap you? Did you do something?" I knew it.

"No, I didn't do anything to him. He was just drunk." Thorin eyed me carefully. Then his expression changed.

"Alright, don't worry. We will not let anybody hurt you again. From now on, we will look after you better so this doesn't happen again. I'm sorry I let this happen to you." he apologized.

Oh, shit! Now they will keep an eye on me even more than before!

"Thorin, you don't hav-" I started desperately, but I was interrupted by Thorin who promised to fetch Fili or Kili here and then he left. Great!

"Farewell freedom!"

* * *

**Hope you liked! :D **

**Do you have any ideas or hopes for this story? I would like to know! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	9. The River

**Rin's POV  
**

We were in the Prancing Pony just for the night and in the morning, we were off again. My cheek still hurt a bit, but it was already better than yesterday. Today I was riding with Kili.

All went actually without major problems for a few days, except that I had to sleep in the forest floor. Still so uncomfortable...

I was one day stretching after I had woken up and noticed Bilbo a little too far away from the rest of us. I had noticed the same thing earlier, but didn't think anything of it then. Now I watched him from my position and realized that he must feel like an outsider like I did. It seems like neither he or I felt like belonging with the others. Making up my mind, I decided to go for a little chat with him,

"Hey Bilbo. How are you?" it seems like he didn't hear me coming, because he almost jumped when he heard my voice.

"O-oh, Rin. I-I am quite fine, thank you for asking. And what about you? Did you sleep well?" he turns to look at me while sitting down on a log. I sigh and sit down on it too.

"No, I actually hate sleeping in the woods. My back doesn't like it at all. But I guess I'm as fine as I can too." he nods and seems to be a little surprised of me sitting next to him. I guess it's because, I hadn't talked to him much. Or anyone for that.

"Well, I have to admit that I understand you well. I don't like this either. I miss Bag End..." sighing, he looks up at the sky. Probably thinking of this 'Bag End'.

"Bilbo, can I ask you something?" he turns to look at me and nods almost nervously.

"I noticed how you seem to be always alone and not with the rest of us. I would be too, but I have no choice in that. But why if I may ask?"

"I-I just...don't feel like I am welcomed with them. I feel like I am useless, you know. I'm surprised that you came to talk to me. They always keep you close to them." I chuckle a little to that. So true...

"Well Bilbo, I understand you. I don't want to be here either. It was not my choice to go on this suicide mission. They just don't understand anything. I mean, they, especially Thorin, think I can't look after myself, but I have done that for many years now. I'm not a little girl anymore. They just don't realize it."

"So, I take it that you are going to try something like, I don't know, escaping, again?" I grin at that.

"Well, I didn't sign the contract. What? Are you saying, you want to come with me?" I smile at him. He responds with a smile too.

"Would it be terrible if i left? I just don't feel like this adventure thing is for me..."

"I think you can leave if you want. Contracts are made to be broken right? I can take you with me if you want."

"I think you are right. If I stay, I will probably get killed. Tell me when you plan on escaping again."

"Okay." we smile at each other, but the moment is soon ruined by 'surprise surprise' Thorin barking,

"Rin! We are leaving, come here! You are riding with me today." lovely. Just what I needed...

* * *

We had been riding for a couple of hours when a river appeared before us. The only problem was, we had to get across it and there wasn't a bridge to do it. Now what?

"Is there any way we can avoid it? Can we evade it or something like that?" Bofur asked from Gandalf. Gandalf just shook his head,

"No, master dwarf. Unfortunately we have to get to the other side from here. Don't worry, it is not as deep as it looks."

"But the water flow is too powerful! If someone falls, he can probably drown!" Nori shouts.

"That is why we must be careful. I will go first." Gandalf says and the company watches how he gets across the river with his horse without any problems. Grumbling, they start to go over it too in turns.

After Oin had successfully crossed it, it was mine and Thorin's turn. The water reached my stomach and that kind of scared me. The water's flow was more powerful than I first thought, but we too got to the other side without problems. After a while, Bilbo was the only one left and he started to come here nervously. That's when the problems started.

First it seemed like Bilbo could do it too (he was as tall as me), but when he was in the middle of it with his pony, he slipped. He simply slipped.

There was a loud *splash!* and all of us turned to look how the flow was dragging the poor hobbit away from us. The pony stayed unmoving luckily.

"Bilbo!" I screamed and without thinking, jumped to the river too. I heard how the Company shouted my name, but I was only thinking how I was _not _letting my new made friend to drown.

Only when the flow was dragging me away too, I realized how stupid I had been. Now we were both in trouble.

I tried to reach Bilbo and finally managed to get a grip on his arm. It was good I did, because he was slowly beginning to sink. What's even worse, the river was getting deeper. I couldn't feel the bottom of it anymore. This is bad.

I could see how panicked Bilbo was when we held to each other. My mouth was full of water all the time and breathing was getting difficult. We were both starting to sink now.

I barely heard the dwarves anymore who were apparently trying to follow us on the shore. They couldn't possibly save us anymore. There was no time left.

We were going to drown.

* * *

**Favourite, follow or review! ;)  
**

**TheSarcasticAngel **


	10. His name is Bilbo Baggins

**Rin's POV**

Words cannot descripe how utterly scared I was, when we went under the surface. I knew the Company couldn't do anything to save us from this faith. I couldn't breath or think anymore. All I could do was hold on desperately to Bilbo while keeping my eyes firmly shut and hope for some sort of miracle.

All of the sudden the flow seemed to get faster out of nowhere and I heard a distinct sound like a waterfall. _Waterfall?!_

Just as I felt my oxygen nearing the end, we were falling. We fell for a couple of seconds and then we were again under the surface. But now the flow was not even nearly as powerful as it was moments ago. My lungs were burning and before it was too late, I managed to reach the surface while dragging Bilbo upwards too.

Both Bilbo and I were breathing heavily while we tried to swim for the shore. Finally reaching it, we collapsed down shivering and continued to try to get our breaths back to normal. I can't believe this... We actually survived!

"A-are you o-okay?" I asked him when I breathed somewhat normally again. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but notice how pale he looked. He was also shaking just as much as I did. The water had been really cold...

"N-no, I-I mean y-yes, b-but I... Tha-Thank you." I just smiled a little and nodded at him.

"W-we ha-have to g-get a fire g-going, or we w-will get s-sick," I stuttered and managed to stand up. Bilbo nodded in understanding. "S-stay h-here."

"B-but what abot t-the Co-Company..."

"W-we cannot wa-wait f-for them. T-they will c-come." with that I went to gather some wood for us. I knew we could get seriously sick if we don't get warm soon. With trembling hands I picked some branches not wanting to take too long and then returned to Bilbo. He was still in the same spot where I left him.

Without saying a word, I started to get a fire going. I hadn't done this for a while, but after a couple of minutes, I noticed a beginning of a fire and then blew it so it increased.

For a moment, we just huddled together around the fire and succeeded in getting our shivering down. After what felt like an hour, but probably was just a couple of minutes, Bilbo spoke up,

"I saw the Company up there while you were gone. I think they are trying to find a safe way down here. Hopefully they saw me..."

I didn't answer. Just tried not think about the chat with Thorin, which will come eventually because of my actions. Of course I considered just fleeing right now so I wouldn't have to face him or any of them, but quickly decided not to.

Firstly: It would be an awful move even from her, when they were genuinely worried for her.

Secondly: Her bow and arrows and other supplies were still in there. Only a stupid one would wander in to the woods without a weapon.

So right now, the only thing they could do was to wait for them to find them. Whatever Thorin or anyone else will say about my actions, I will not regret trying to save my friend. Or I don't know if we are friends yet, but I hope he considers me as his friend too.

It didn't take long for the Company to arrive so I nearly jumped out of the ground when I heard them shout and run towards us,

"RIN! BILBO!"

Before I knew what was happening, I was surrounded by many arms trying to be the first one to hug me. Fili and Kili won. I catched a glimpse of Bilbo and saw some of them smiling and patting his shoulder in greeting, mumbling some words to him which I didn't hear.

"Are you hurt?! Are you okay?!" was all I managed to catch because they all spoke at the same time. They all looked at her with concern clearly in their eyes.

"I am fine, thank you." I said and couldn't help but be a little surprised. After all she had done to escape and cause trouble, they still cared about her this much. She hadn't even seen most of them until she had met them at Bilbo's home. Maybe a week ago?

After Fili and Kili had hugged her tightly, it was Thorin's turn.

"For a moment, I thought we had lost you again..." he mumbled and pressed their foreheads together affectionately. "What were you thinking? I can't keep my promise of protecting you, if you do stupid things like that..."

Blinking stupidly I looked at him in the eye, "Stupid? What do you mean stupid?"

"I mean, that you are not risking your _life_ for the life of our burglar!"

"His name is Bilbo Baggins, _not_ a burglar!" I angrily state.

"I do not care what his name is, the main point is that your life is far more precious than his life is." while he still sternly grips my shoulders, I take a look at Bilbo to see if he had heard what Thorin had just said. Luckily he was speaking with Bofur and Bombur unaware of the horrible things being said about him.

Turning to look at Thorin again, I wiggle out of his grip, feeling rage starting to boil in me, "How dare you say such things about him?! He tries his best to help you in this suicide mission! Is this how you thank him? By saying terrible things like that?!"

All the happiness and relief has now disappeared and only silence is present. Thorin looks shocked, but says nothing. Other dwarves look between us nervously, none of them daring to say a word. Finally Thorin decides to speak,

"Why can't you see how much we truly care about you? After all these years we have finally found you, but only to see, how you pretend you have no family anymore. Yes, Frerin is dead, but he has been for a long time now. You have to get over it already! Fili, Kili and I are still here! You are not the only one who has lost somebody!"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes the moment, I heard my father's name coming out of his mouth. I did not let them drop though, I didn't want them to see them. Thorin was right. I never got over it. Never. I felt the familiar pang in my heart at his words as he continued to shout.

Having no power left anymore, I just turned away from them, from _him_, and settled down on the ground, not too far from the Company. Now I started to shiver again from the lack of fire. I watched the darkening sky for a long moment while clutching the necklace my father had given me a long time ago. It was not made of gold like they usually were, this one was made of silver and it had just one diamond, shaped like a star. It was so beautiful and I had never took it off. It was always there.

Slowly I managed to fall asleep. The last thing I felt was a blanket set upon me.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Keep them coming! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


	11. Right?

**Rin's POV**

"Rin, wake up." I heard Bilbo whisper while he shook me a little.

"Ugghh... Go away." I moaned.

"No. Get up before Thorin comes to wake you up. We are leaving." Bilbo says and when I manage to register his words, I quickly stand up.

"Fine, thanks by the way." I mutter and then an idea comes to me, "Bilbo, can I ride with you today?"

"Uhh..well, I don't know if-" he starts but I interrupt him,

"Pleeeease, Bilbo?"

"Fine." he finally says. Grinning, I lift the blanket up from the ground and we start to head for breakfast. I can feel the Company staring, but I just ignore them. When we pass Thorin, I throw him his blanket without really looking.

It seems luck was on our side because neither Bilbo or I didn't catch a cold from yesterday's...accident. Soon the Company got bored of staring and continued doing their own things. I was chatting with Bilbo while eating some breakfast. It didn't take long before we were ready to leave again.

"Rin, you will ride with Fili today." Thorin says when he sees me coming to the ponies with Bilbo. I don't look at him, but just answer,

"Actually, I will ride with Bilbo today." I see Bilbo shifting nervously beside me. He's not even looking at Thorin. Thorin's eyes narrow when he turns to look at him and then back at me,

"No, you are not," he then looks at his Company, "Let's go!"

"Come Bilbo, Myrtle is here." I start heading for his pony, totally ignoring what Thorin said. I know that I got my stubborn side from Thorin.

"Bu-but Thorin just-" he follows me nervously.

"Don't mind him. He may be the leader, but I don't have to do every little thing he wants me to do. We all have some rights, right?"

"Umm..right." I can't help but chuckle a little at his nervousness. "Don't worry Bilbo. I won't let him do anything to you."

It doesn't take long for us to get on Myrtle. Bilbo sits behind me. I start to wonder if anyone has already noticed this. It's incredible how blind they can sometimes be.

And I was right. It takes them a couple of minutes to notice after we had already left. Only when we are riding beside Kili in the back, he turns to look at us, and looks again surprised,

"Cousin. What are you doing? I thought you were riding with Thorin in the lead..." Fili rides beside him and looks at us too.

"Plans change." I state smiling. They don't look impressed,

"Any moment now, Thorin turns to look at us and sees you riding with Bilbo. Is it so hard to obey him sometimes? You two are fighting all the time and because of that, we haven't been a real family yet." Fili says.

"Family? I don't think I will ever be a part of your family. I don't care what Thorin says, I have rights too." they look sad when I say this and Fili continues,

"Rin, how can you be stupid and..._cold_." they ride past us and guilt washes over me. Why do I feel guilty? I did nothing wrong! Right?

"Bilbo, do you think I'm cold?"

"Well, not to me, but to them...yes." great, so I am a cold and heartless person now.

I start to think of all the things I habe done to earn this 'cold' title and I can't help but agree a bit. Yes, I don't like Thorin, but he is still my uncle and all. I didn't even thank him for giving me his blanket yesterday... Maybe I should start acting a little better towards him and everybody else too. I owe them that, right? They were worried for me when I was gone for many years and looked for me desperately. This still doesn't change the fact that I want to leave again, but I should start behaving better. Yes, I will-

"RIN! Why are you riding with our burglar?!" Thorin's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and the Company stops. I look at him somewhat surprised. It seems that he isn't used to disobeying, because I can see his face getting red from all the way here.

"I-I..." I stutter.

"Come here. You are riding with me from now on." he angrily says.

"But-"

"NOW!"

I all but jump when he shouts and quickly decide that I should obey him for once. I jump down from Mytle while sending a nervous look at Bilbo. In a couple of seconds, I'm next to Thorin's pony, Bungo, and he helps me to sit behind him. Not so gently by the way. With a final murderous look in my way, we continue our journey.

Well, it isn't too late to start acting better. Right?

* * *

**Follow, favourite and review if you want! :)**

**TheSarcasticAngel**


End file.
